When My World Turned Upside Down
by bookworm2229
Summary: "I volunteer as tribute!" She says pushing Prim behind her. No, I can't lose her! Prim won't let go of her and I walk over and pick her up. I look at Katniss, fighting tears, "Up you go, Catnip." * Full summary inside.*
1. Chapter 1: Happy Hunger Games

**This whole story is in Gale's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hunger Games, it all belongs to Suzanne Collins**

_Summary:_

_I am Gale Hawthorne, my best friend is Catnip Everdeen, no that's not her real name. I never thought that Prim would get reaped in her first year. I never thought that Katniss would volunteer. Now I must face my greatest fears and watch the woman I think I might be in love with, fight in the Hunger Games. Will she survive? I'm not sure. But I won't give up hope._

**Chapter 1- Happy Hunger Games**

I wipe the crust out of my sleepy eyes and roll out of bed.

The sun hasn't risen yet. It's good because I need to go hunting early this morning.

_Its reaping day._

Dread settles over me as I slip on my hunting boots. They aren't anything special, just plain brown hunting boots. They don't have any sentimental value to me, unlike Katniss'.

Katniss Everdeen is my best friend. We go hunting together in the woods for our families. You see, we live in District 12. 'Where you can starve to death in safety.'

I met Katniss in the woods a few years back and when she whispered her name so quiet I could barely hear, I thought she had said Catnip. After that encounter with that crazy lynx, it just stuck.

I sneak out the back door, not wanting to wake my siblings.

I head to the huge gap in the fence that is nearest to my house and crawl under.

The fence is supposed to be electrified at all times, but we here in District 12 are lucky if we can get two hours of electricity during the duration of the day.

I walk deeper into the forest, adjusting my game bag on my shoulder along the way.

I grab my bow from a hollow log and arm it with an arrow.

My bow is nothing special, its just wood to me. Just a weapon that I use to kill. I check the snares that I had set up the day before. I have three fat squirels and a racoon.

I decide that I don't need to get anything else, seeing that I'm going hunting later with Katniss.

I put the squirrels and racoon in my leather game bag and sling it onto my shoulder.

I put my bow back in the log and creep back under the fence, headed to the town.

Usually, I do most of my trading with the black market people in the Hob, but today I want to see if I can get something special for me and Katniss.

I walk to the Mellark Bakery and knock on the back door.

I wait for Mr. Mellark to come to the door, he is the father of the three Mellark boys. One of them, Peeta, I think, is in Katniss' year at school. The only other thing I know about the Mellark family is that is an absolute witch. She is always yelling at her husband and children and hitting them. My mother has never done that, at least not to me.

I'm greeted by Mr. Mellark, who is wearing a black t-shirt, a pair of beige trousers, and a baking apron.

"Good Morning, Happy Hunger Games." He says to me.

"What's so good about it?" I ask seriously.

He chuckles, "What do you have for me?"

"Three squirrels and a racoon." I tell him.

He thinks for a moment, "One squirrel for a loaf of bread."

"One? You're sure?" I ask opening my game bag.

He nods, "It's Reaping day, I'm feeling sentimental."

I chuckle and wait as he goes to go get a loaf of bread.

My mind wanders off to the reaping. _Forty-two._ Forty-two pieces of paper have the name, _Gale Hawthorne, _written on them.

The odds are so _not_ in my favor today.

The baker returns and hands me a loaf of warm bread. I inhale the smell of it, the fresh bread smell filling my lungs.

I hand him a squirrel and he tells me good luck. I tell him the same. Even though he isn't eligible for the Hunger Games, that doesn't mean that he doesn't need the luck. His son is eligible.

I drop off the two other squirrels to Greasy Sae, an old woman who works in the black market in the Hob, and then drop off the fat racoon at home.

I realise that I need to go meet Katniss now. I head back into the forest and look for her, bread in hand.

I get and idea and smile. I grab an arrow and stick it into the loaf of bread. I know this will make Catnip laugh.

I put it into my empty game bag and go to our place to wait for her.

Our place is a rock ledge overlooking a valley. It's the perfect place to take in the beauty of the District.

I sit down and look around for Katniss, I see her smile when she sees me and I smile back.

"Hey, Catnip." I say as she sits down next to me, "Look what I shot."

I hold up the bread with the arrow in it and she laughs. I smile, I knew she would.

She takes the bread out of my hands and pulls the arrow out. She holds the puncture in the crust to her nose and inhales the smell of the bread.

"Mm, still warm." She says, "What did it cost you?"

"Just a squirrel. Think the old man was feeling sentimental this morning," I say, "Even wished me luck."

"Well, we all feel a little closer today, don't we?" She says, "Prim left us cheese." She pulls it out.

I smile, "Thank you, Prim. We'll have a real feast." I then mimic Effie Trinket, the upbeat woman who reads the names at the reapings, "I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games!" I pluck a few blackberries from the bushes around us. "And may the odds-" I toss a berry in a high arc towards Katniss.

She catches the berry in her mouth and says, "-be _ever _in your favor!"

I smile and pull out a knife and start to slice the bread. When it is all cut to perfection, I spread the soft goat cheese onto the bread slices, placing a basil leaf on each. Catnip strips the bushes of their berries and then we settle into a nook in the rocks.

After a couple slices of bread and berries, I quietly say, "We could do it you know."

"What?" Catnip asks.

"Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it." I say.

I've had this idea for a while and I can't believe that I finally have the guts to voice it.

"If we didn't have so many kids." I add quickly, not wanting Katniss to get the idea that I want to run off and live in the woods with her.

Katniss thinks for a moment, "I never want to have kids."

"I might. If I didn't live here." I tell her. Can't she take a hint?

"But you do." She says, irritated.

"Forget it." I snap.

I look into the distance while Katniss thinks some more.

"What do you want to do?" She asks. I know that we can hunt, fish, or gather.

"Let's fish at the lake. We can leave our poles and gather in the woods. Get something nice for tonight." I say.

_That is if I don't get reaped, _I think.

We do as I suggested and by late morning we have a dozen fish, a bag of greens, and a gallon of strawberries.

On the way home we swing by the Hob and trade six of the fish for good bread, the other two for salt. Then we go to Greasy Sae, who takes half of the greens off of our hands in exchange for some chunks of paraffin.

When we finish at the hob, we go to the back door of the mayor's house and sell half of the strawberries. We know he has a fondness for them and can afford our price.

The mayor's daughter, Madge, opens the door.

I look her over. She is wearing an expensive white dress and her blonde hair is done up with a pink ribbon.

"Pretty dress." I say.

She shoots me a look, as if she's trying to see if I'm being sincere or just ironic.

She presses her lips together and then smiles, "Well, if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look good, don't I?"

I look at her, confused. Does she mean it? Or is she just messing with me.

"You won't be going to the Capitol," I say coolly, my eyes land on a gold pin on her dress, "What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was just twelve years old." I say a little angered.

"That's not her fault."Katniss points out.

"No, it's no one's fault. Just the way it is," I say.

Madge becomes closed off and she hands Katniss the money for the berries, "Good luck, Katniss."

"You too." Katniss says as the door closes.

We walk towards the Seam in silence. Where was my good luck from Madge? I guess since I snapped at her, she didn't see a reasoon to wish me good luck.

I know my anger at Madge is misdirected, but I just can't stand the Capitol or the system on tesserae.

I see Katniss glance at me, out of the corner of my eye. My face is still smoldering under my stony expression, and I know that she sees that.

We split our spoils,eaving two fish, a couple loaves of good bread, greens, a quart of strawberries, salt, parraffin, and a bit of money for each.

"See you in the square," Katniss says.

"Wear something pretty," I say flatly before heading back home.

At home, my mother is helping my brothers get ready. I walk past them and go to my room. I take off my sweaty hunting clothes and sink into the warm tub of water waiting for me.

I wash off my body quickly and then rinse my hair, getting rid of all the grit and grime in my locks of hair.

I dry off and dress into a pair of of beige dress trousers, a white collared shirt, a navy blue tie, and a pair of dress shoes.

I smooth out my hair and return to the main room.

My mother looked at me with disdain and straitens my tie.

I can see that everyone is worried for me, "I'll be okay." I assure them. Although I know that there is a big chance that that is a lie.

We eat some of the food I got from my trip with Katniss and then head to the square.

I sign in and then head over to where the eighteen year olds stand.

I don't have to worry about going to the Hunger Games after this reaping. After the age of eighteen, you don't get reaped anymore because you are no longer eligible.

I watch as Katniss and Prim walk into the square and go to their age groups.

The clock strikes two and the ceremony begins.

I space out as the mayor reads the history of Panem.

I hear him say, "It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," before he begins to list the two victors of the District.

Only one of them is still alive, Haymitch Abernathy. He is a middle aged man who is an alcoholic.

He staggers onto the stage, obviously drunk. He sits in the chair next to Effie Trinket and she looks at him with disgust.

Then Effie gets up and trots to the podium and says, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

Today she is sporting a pink wig and a spring green shirt.

I look at Katniss with a ghost of a smile, I see her looking back at me. I think about the twenty slips with _Katniss Everdeen _written on them and my expression darkens and I turn away, directing my attention back to Effie.

"Ladies first!" She says crossing over to the girl's bowl.

_Please don't say Katniss, _I silently pray.

Apparantly praying worked because Effie didn't call out Katniss Everdeen.

The girl tribute for District 12 is Primrose Everdeen.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tributes

**Chapter 2: Tributes**

I stand there stunned. No. Not her. Not Prim. She's too young and innocent to be in the Games! She is like my little sister!

I fight the tears, breathing hard.

I see a fear stricken Katniss looking at Prim, who is as pale as a sickly ghost and is walking stiffly towards the stage, hands in fists.

"Prim!" Katniss tries to yell but barely gets the word out, "Prim!"

The kids around her part so she can reach her sister.

_What is she doing?! _I think, frightened of the possibilities.

Katniss pushes Prim behind her in one swift move.

"I volunteer!" She yells, "I volunteer as tribute!"

No, no, no! I can't lose her!

"Lovely!" Effie says with a smile plastered on that makes me want to punch her in her makeup covered face, "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one comes forth then we, umm..." she trails off, unsure of what happens next.

"What does it matter?" Mayor Undersee says. He is looking at Katniss with a pained expression, but not as pained as mine, "What does it matter?" He asks again, "Let her come forward."

Prim is screaming hysterically and holding onto Katniss for dear life, "No, Katniss! No! You can't go!"

"Prim, let go." Katniss tells her harshly.

I somehow get my body to move and I walk over to Katniss and Prim.

"Let go!" Katniss yells again.

I pry Prim from Katniss, she struggles in my arms.

"Up you go Catnip." I tell Katniss, tears filling my eyes.

I turn around and carry a thrashing Prim to her mother.

has tears streaming down her pale face.

I hand Prim to her and she cries into her mother's shoulder.

"Shh." Mrs. Everdeen tells her, stroking her hair.

I leave them and go back to my spot among the eighteen year olds.

They regard me wearily and then turn their attention to the stage where Effie is saying, "Well, bravo! That's the spirit of the Games!" Effie pauses, "What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen." I hear her say.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory,do we?" I step forward, ready to punch Effie, but a kid holds me back and I relent.

"Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" Effie says excitedly.

Silence. This means one thing, we do not agree. This is all wrong.

Slowly, I touch the three middle fingers of my left hand to my lips and hold it out to Katniss.

People around me notice and slowly raise their hands too.

Katniss looks like she's on the edge of breaking down, when Haymitch staggers over to her.

"Look at her. Look at this one!" He says throwing an arm around Katniss' shoulders, "I like her" He slurs, "Lots of..." He pauses for a while, racking his brain for the word he was looking for, "Spunk!" He releases Katniss and yells, "More than you!" He walks to the front of the stage and points to the camera, "More than you!"

Haymitch tumbles off of the stage then and knocks himself unconscious as soon as he makes contact with the ground.

Several collective gasps come from the crowd.

Haymitch is then whisked away on a stretcher, and Effie tries to continue the ceremony, "What an exciting day!"

Exciting? Nothing exciting has happened today! My best friend is going to the Hunger Games, _oh so exciting!_

"But more excitement to come! It's time to choose out boy tribute!" Effie continues.

She goes back to the podium and snatches a name out of the boy's bowl.

_Not me. Not me. Please don't say Gale, _I mentally pray.

If I go to the Games, who will take care of mine and Katniss' families?

"Peeta Mellark." Effie reads the name.

I sigh out of relief, this helps only calm me down slightly.

I watch as the stocky build, blonde haired boy walks up to the stage.

I feel bad for the baker, but I know this is what's best for our families. Katniss would easily be able to kill this Peeta, if the careers don't do it first.

"Any volunteers?" Effie asks looking over the crowd.

I'm surprised that Peeta's brother doesn't step up for him, but family devotion can only go so far.

The mayor then begins to read the long and boring Treaty of Treason. The law of the land.

I see that Katniss has fear in her eyes. What is she scared of? She glances at Peeta occasionally.

I feel my heart jump up into my throat, does she like Peeta? Does he like her? Katniss had never mentioned anything about him, but then again, why would she confess her love life to me while we are hunting in the woods?

It's like, _"Hey, Gale. I think I'm in love with-" She would snap her head towards a tree, "Squirrel!" She would then shoot it._

_Then I'd be like, "Who are you in love with?" While pulling the arrow out of the dead squirrel._

_"Oh...Peeta Mellark." Then she would see a hovercraft, "RUN!"_

I roll my eyes at the thought.

The mayor finishes reading the Treaty of Treason, and motions for Peeta and Katniss to shake hands.

They do and then face the crowd.

The anthem of Panem fills my ears.

_I can't believe this is happening..._I think, hoping that I'm only dreaming.

* * *

**Hey guys! Whattya think? Good? Bad? Okay? BEST EVER? Okay well remember to review and to follow the story if you like it!**

**I have a trivia question for all of you, first person to answer it right will get the next chapter a DAY EARLY!**

**Here's the question(answer it in the reviews): **

_**The contest known as the Hunger Games commemorates: **_

_**a)The armistice between the Capitol and the District**_  
_**b) The District's victory over the Capitol**_  
_**c) The Capitol's victory over the Districts**_

**Okay tell me your answer as soon as you can! I know its easy so answer quick!**

**KK BYE GUYS! **


	3. Chapter 3: Farewells

**Chapter 3: Farewells**

I watch as Peacekeepers escort Katniss and Peeta into the Justice Building.

"If you wish to say goodbye to either of this year's tributes, follow me." Effie says into the microphone with a huge smile on her face.

I slowly make my way up to the stage where Effie is, Prim and Mrs. Everdeen close behind.

I look around and see that Mr. Mellark, Peeta's two brothers, Mrs. Mellark, and Madge are also making their way to the stage.

Effie smiles, "Well, this is quite the turnout! Follow me!" She smiles and trots towards the front doors of the Justice Building.

I frown and follow reluctantly.

I can hear the sad shuffling feet of all the families walking back to their houses very faintly.

_You should be walking back with them. About to celebrate not getting reaped, _I think to myself as the doors to the Justice Building close behind us.

"Such a lovely place, don't you think?" Effie asks us, "Not quite as lavish as the Capitol, but elegant all the same."

I keep my expression hard to read.

Under normal circumstances, I would agree. The elegant patterned walls, richly carpeted floors, velvet chairs, and mahogany tables create a very elegant setting.

Effie hands us over to the Peacekeepers who take some of our blood. They don't tell us why.

Then they escort us to a room full of chairs that definitely came from the Capitol.

They tell us to sit and wait until we are brought to the rooms where Katniss and Peeta are.

Mr. Mellark and his sons sit together, with red, tear-filled eyes. Mrs. Mellark looks actually quite okay with the idea that Peeta is going to the games and probably won't survive the first few days.

Mrs. Everdeen and Prim sit next to me on a small couch.

Prim has tears running down her face in an endless stream.

I use my thumbs and wipe some of her tears away.

"Gale..." Prim says sadly.

I pull her onto my lap and whisper comforting things into her ears.

"You have to be strong for Katniss, Prim. Please stop crying." I whisper, my throat feeling hoarse.

She sniffles and wipes her tears away, "D-do you think that K-katniss will make it?"Prim asks me.

I feel my heart split in two, "Of course she will. I know she will try with all of her might to get back home to us. To you."

"You really think-" Prim is cut off by the Peacekeepers.

"Mrs. Emily and Primrose Everdeen ." He says gruffly.

Mrs. Everdeen stands up and Prim gives me a kiss on the cheek before sliding off my lap and standing next to her mother.

They hold each others hands as the Peacekeeper leads them to Katniss' room.

I sigh and lean back, covering my face with my hands.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark." Another Peacekeeper leads them to Peeta's room.

After a few minutes, I can vaguely hear Katniss yelling at her mother in the other room.

I uncover my face and look at Madge, "Why are you here?"

She looks at me, a fire in her eyes, "I came to say goodbye to my friend."

We don't say anymore.

"Your time is up." I hear a Peacekeeper say.

Prim and Mrs. Everdeen re-enter the room, tears falling down their faces.

"Sit here until we instruct you to leave." The Peacekeeper tells them.

Mr. and Mrs. Mellark also re-enter the room and sit down.

"Mr. Mellark." A Peacekeeper says and he rises.

_Where is he going?_ I think, _Maybe he wants to say goodbye to Katniss._

He knows Katniss from our trades at the bakery.

"Rye and Leo Mellark." A Peacekeeper calls Peeta's brothers and escorts them to his room.

I tap my foot impatiently on the floor for a few minutes before I hear the Peacekeeper summon Mr. Mellark.

He comes back into the room and sits down, soon followed by his sons, Rye and Leo.

"Madge Undersee." The Peacekeeper calls and I sigh.

_How much longer until I can see Catnip?_

Madge stands up and walks to the room without a Peacekeeper to escort her. It must be a privilege for children of the mayor.

She comes back as quickly as she left and the Peacekeeper escorts me to the room.

He opens the door and I walk in, I hear the door lock behind me.

I open my arms to Katniss and she immediately walks into them. After a few seconds, I pull back and look her in the eyes.

"Listen," I say to her, "Getting a knife should be pretty easy , but you've got to get your hands on a bow. That's your best chance."

"They don't always have bows." She points out.

"Then make one," I say, "Even a weak bow is better than no bow at all."

"I don't know even know if there'll be wood." She says.

I think about that one year when they tossed all of the tributes into a barren landscape where most of the tributes died from extremer thirst or snake venom.

"There's almost always some wood. Since that year half of them died of cold. Not much entertainment in that."

She's quiet for a moment, "Yes, there's usually some."

"Katniss it's just hunting. You're the best hunter I know." I say, and I truly mean it.

"It's not just hunting," She says a little more angrily than she was going for, "They're armed. They think."

"So do you. And you've had more practice. Real practice, "I say, "You know how to kill."

"Not people," She says quietly.

"How different can it be, really?" I say grimly.

The Peacekeeper opens the door, "Let's go, Mr. Hawthorne."

"Can I have some more time?" I ask, realizing my mistake as soon as I say that.

His expression darkens and he shakes his head.

Another Peacekeeper comes and the y both latch onto my arms.

Katniss starts to panic, "Don't let them starve!" She clings onto my hand.

The Peacekeepers start pulling me out, Katniss still clinging to me.

"I won't!" I say quickly, "You know I won't!" I feel a feeling stirring in the bottom of my stomach and I then say," Katniss, remember I-"

The Peacekeepers pull us apart and slam the door in Katniss' face.

They hold onto my arms tightly and bring me back into the waiting room.

The Peacekeepers throw me on the ground and I fall on my hands and knees.

"Never do that again." One Peacekeeper says strictly to me.

"You are all free to leave." The other Peacekeeper spats.

The Mellarks quickly exit the building, while the Everdeens wait for me to get up.

I stand up slowly and brush myself off.

I grab Prim's hand and storm out of the building, which isn't helping my case at all.

I wish that I had been able to tell Katniss what I had been craving to tell her.

_I love you, Katniss. _I think, hoping that Katniss can somehow hear me.

I never had never thought about Katniss in_ that _way.

But as I dragged Prim back to her house, I had the words running through my head in a constant cycle.

_I love Katniss._

We reached Katniss' house and Prim and her mother said goodbye to me.

"Wait," I say just before Prim turns to leave, "What did you tell Katniss?"

"I asked her to try to win for me. She promised that she would, "She gives me a sad smile, "What did you say to her."

"I told her-" I debate whether or not to tell her that I love Katniss. I make my decision and say, "I promised that I won't let you starve."

Prim gave be a small smile, "Thank you." She pulls me down to her level and gives me a kiss on the cheek before going inside to her mother.

I touch my cheek where Prim had kissed me and wonder what it would be like to kiss Katniss.

_No_ I think, _Forget her. There's only a slight chance that she'll survive and if she does, who knows if she even likes me in that way._

I sigh and walk to my house.

I hear the train departing in the distance and I feel my eyes fill with tears.

Katniss is leaving.

I think about an old saying of my district, from a group of wise, old, scribes, as I walk along the dirt path.

_"You can never bring yourself to say goodbye to the ones you love."_

And now I finally know what they meant.

* * *

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it because I kind of got to use my own imagination to create this chapter.**

**Okay no one answered question from last time so here it is again...answer in the reviews if you want to get the next chapter TWO DAYS EARLY!**

**Okay tell me:**

_**The contest known as the Hunger Games commemorates: **_

_**a)The armistice between the Capitol and the District**_  
_**b) The District's victory over the Capitol**_  
_**c) The Capitol's victory over the Districts**_

**KK Byeeee Guyss!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Girl On Fire

**Chapter 4:The Girl On Fire  
**

We sit around our small dining table, chewing our food slowly.

"I'm glad it wasn't you." My mother says to me.

I clench my teeth, "It should have been me."

"Don't say that." She looks down at her plate.

"It should have. Not her. Not Katniss." I say, angered.

"She might make it." My brother, Rory, points out.

"Kaniss will make it." Posy says with a cute smile that makes me happy some-what.

"It's _Katniss_, Posy." My other brother, Vick, tells her with a smile.

I frown at the mention of her name and I stand up, "I'm done."

I grab my plate which I barely touched and clean up my dinner.

"You barely ate." My mother says.

"I know." I say pointedly.

We don't say another word.

I walk over to the small couch and sit down, turning on the small television.

The recap of the reaping is on.

The anthem of Panem plays and Caesar Flickerman shows up on the screen.

"Hello, citizens of Panem! Tonight we will be showing you the recap of the reaping." He flashes the camera a smile, "Let's begin!"

The camera cuts to District One's reaping ceremony, and the show begins.

I watch for all of the people that Katniss will have to watch out for.

I take note of the two tributes from two, the girl from district five, the boy from eleven, and a couple other tributes.

District Twelve comes on and I sit on the edge of my seat.

I watch as Prim gets reaped, Katniss volunteers, I carry Prim to her mother, and I watch as they escort Katniss and Peeta to the Justice Building.

I want to cry, but I can't because my family is watching me.

"I'm going to bed." I stand and walk to the bedroom that I share with Rory and Vick.

I take off my shirt and pants and climb into bed.

I stare out the window, wondering where Katniss is right now and what she's doing.

I decide to let the tears fall now, while my brothers aren't in the room yet.

I soak my pillow within a few minutes. I sigh and flip it over.

The last thought I have before I drift off to sleep is...

_Goodnight Catnip_

* * *

I wake up sometime around noon, which is odd for me.

I sit up and look around, my brothers aren't in our room.

Then I remember, there's school today.

I quickly decide not to go. I can get punished by Peacekeepers for this, but I'm going to go hunting today, so it doesn't matter.

I pull on some clothes and sneak out of the back door, headed towards the woods.

I duck under the fence and grab my bow.

I walk deep into the woods, deeper then I ever had been before.

"This is for the reaping." I say as I shoot a squirrel.

"This is for the tessera." I shoot another squirrel.

"This is for the Games." I shoot two more squirrels.

"And _this _is for Catnip." I am about to shoot a bird when I realize what it is.

A Mokingjay.

It's the same bird that was on Madge's pin. Katniss' father was very fond of the birds, according to Katniss.

I can't bring myself to kill it and I lower my bow.

I hum a song that we learned in school, the Valley Song, I think.

The Mokingjay repeats the song and then flutters away.

I sigh and load the game into my game bag.

I walk to me and Katniss' place and sit down, remembering the conversation that we had only yesterday.

I settle into a nook in the rocks and look out into the distance, memories flashing through my mind.

The time me and Katniss watched a boy and girl run away from a hovercraft, the time we shot a deer and made enough money off of it to buy Prim's goat, Lady, and all of the other times I had went hunting with her.

The memory that sticks out most is when I first met her.

_I had been in the woods, about to check my snares. I saw this young girl looking at one, and I initially got the impression that she was going to steal them._

_"Hey, you!" I said walking into her view, "It's illegal to steal, you know."  
_

_"I...I was just looking." The girl said quietly, tugging at the end of her braid.  
_

_"Just looking, eh?" I looked down at her, "What's your name?"  
_

_"Katniss Everdeen." She said in a barely audible whisper.  
_

_"Catnip? Do your parents hate you or something?" I asked.  
_

_"Katniss." She said louder, "And I only have a mother."  
_

_I looked at this young girl, I knew her from somewhere... "You. You were at the awards ceremony after the mines blew up."  
_

_She nodded, tears in her eyes.  
_

_"It's okay." I said more tentatively, "It's okay, Catnip"  
_

_She looked at me, "Why are you here?"  
_

_"Why are you here?" I countered.  
_

_"I asked first." She pointed out.  
_

_I sighed, "I am hunting. My father died in the explosion too." I paused, "My family needs food to live, don't we?"  
_

_Katniss looked at me with understanding, "That's why I'm here." She pulled out her bow, "My dad taught me how to hunt before he died."  
_

_"You any good?" I asked, suddenly more interested.  
_

_"Good enough to shoot a critter or two." She smiled slightly.  
_

_"Show me." I said.  
_

_She nodded and pressed a finger to her lips, motioning for me to be quiet.  
_

_She listened for a moment, unsheathing an arrow.  
_

_A rabbit hopped into the clearing and Katniss loaded her bow. She pulled the arrow back and shot the rabbit. She got a clean shot through the head.  
_

_"Nice." I smiled, "But the trick is to shoot it through the eye."  
_

_A squirrel began to scurry towards a tree and I shot it through the eye.  
_

_"Not bad...for a boy." Katniss said smiling.  
_

_"You're not to bad yourself, Catnip."  
_

_"Can you show me?" Katniss asked.  
_

_"Show you what?" I asked.  
_

_"Everything you know about hunting and gathering." Katniss said.  
_

_"How 'bout we make a deal, Cat." I said.  
_

_"What kind of deal?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
_

_"Me and you team up. We hunt together and split the earnings even." I said, extending my hand to her.  
_

_"You've got yourself a deal..." She looked at me, furrowing her eyebrows, "What's your name, anyways?"  
_

_"Oh, yeah. I'm Gale Hawthorne." I said.  
_

_"Well, Gale, looks like we're hunting partners now." She said.  
_

_"I guess we are." And on that note, we shook hands and the rest was history.  
_

I look at the sky, by the position of the sun, I know it's 5:00._  
_

I put today's game in my bag and return my bow to its hiding spot.

I check my snares and put the three rabbits that were caught in them into my game bag.

I sigh, the woods are very quiet today. Maybe even the animals miss Katniss.

I crawl under the fence and decide to go to the Hob.

I trade a rabbit for a bowl of Greasy Sae's soup, usually she charges me more, but she knows that I'm feeling down about Katniss.

I eat the soup, ignoring the sympathetic looks I'm getting from the people in the Hob.

"Can you all just stop?" I say finally.

Everyone looks away and returns their attention to their work.

I hand Sae the empty bowl and thank her before heading to Katniss' house.

I knock on the door and am greeted by Prim.

"Hello, little duck." I smile at her, but she just begins to cry.

"I'm sorry." Prim wipes away her tears, sniffling.

I nod, "I brought dinner."

I hold up my game bag.

She sighs, "My mother isn't very hungry."

"Make her eat." I walk into the house and walk into the kitchen.

Prim closes the front door and comes into the kitchen with me.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm making dinner." I say.

"You don't have to...I can do it." She reaches for the knife and I grab it first.

"I promised Katniss." I start skinning a rabbit, "Besides, I _want_ to."

She nods, "What are you going to make?"

"Rabbit stew. Do you have any herbs or vegetables?" I ask.

She nods and grabs some herbs from the cabinets and a few carrots from the icebox.

"Can you cut the carrots?" I ask throwing all of the rabbit skin in the garbage.

She nods, happy to help.

I fill a pot with water and put it on the stove. I turn the stove on and walk back over to the rabbit caucus.

I cut the meat up into strips while I wait for the water to boil.

Prim finishes with the carrots and drops them into the now boiling water with the herbs.

"Nice job, Prim." I say and she smiles at me.

I take the rabbit pieces and drop them into the soup, lowering the temperature on the stove.

I sneak a glance at the clock, it's 6:30

I look at Prim, "I have to go home now." I tell her, "When the soup is done, turn the stove off and wait for it to cool. Then eat a bowl of it and make your mother eat a bowl, okay?"

She nods and hugs me.

I'm stunned for a moment and then I hug her back.

"Thanks, Gale." She says.

"No problem, Prim." I give her a kiss on her forehead and then walk towards the front door.

"Eat, okay?" I tell her.

She nods, "I promise."

I smile and close the door behind me, walking back to my house.

_I wonder what Katniss is doing right now, _I think as I swing open my front door.

"Where have you been?" My mother asks me before I can even close the door.

"Hunting." I say holding up my game bag and closing the door.

"Did you even go to school?" She asks.

"No." I say dropping my game bag on the Kitchen counter.

"Gale!" My mother scolds, "You have to go to school! It's against the law to-"

I cut her off, "To hunt! To miss school is nothing compared to all the crimes I have committed to keep us alive!"

"That is not the point! You can hunt after school, not during it." She yells.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever."

I empty my game bag and am about to go to my bedroom when my mother says, "Listen to me! I am your mother. You must obey what I say!"

I spin around and look at her, "You don't even care, do you? My best friend is going to the Games and probably won't make it out alive! I don't care about the rules, I'm upset!"

"Gale..." My mother says quietly, but I'm already in my room, slamming the door as hard as I can behind me.

* * *

I come out of my room at 8:00, when the opening ceremonies begin.

My brothers, sister, and mom are already occupying the couch so I opt for the floor.

I sit down, and the show begins.

Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith pop onto the screen.

"Hello, Panem!" Caesar smiles at the camera, "Welcome to the Opening Ceremonies!"

"This, Caesar is a very important part in the Games." Claudius says.

"Right you are, Claudius. Here in the Tribute Parade is where all of the sponsors get a first glance at this years tributes." Caesar says.

"And here the chariots come!" Claudius says before the screen cuts to the chariots.

The chariot from District 1 comes out, being pulled by snow-white horses, the crowd roars in approval. The tributes are wearing silver tunics that glisten with jewels.

District 2 comes out and follows District 1.

I watch as the chariots from all of the other districts roll out and then it's twelve's turn.

I think my heart stops.

"What is that?" Claudius asks in awe.

"That my friends is District twelve."

The camera zooms in on Katniss' face and I stare at her, absorbing her image as much as I can. She's beautiful.

"Katniss is on _fire!" _Rory says in awe.

I look at him with a disgusted look, _Is he hitting on Katniss?_

"No, Gale, look!" I turn my attention back to the screen and notice that Katniss really _is_ on fire.

Her and Peeta's capes billow behind them, ignited.

"Woah..." I say in awe.

Peeta and Katniss then raise their hands.

_They are holding hands._

Katniss waves and blows kisses to the crowd._  
_

Everyone chants, "Katniss! Katniss! Katniss!"

She catches a red rose in her hand, smells it, and blows a kiss to the crowd.

Soon the parade is over and the chariots dissapear into the Training Center.

I have only one thought in my mind:

_Katniss was the girl on fire._

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this was a bit delayed, but as you can see, it was very long! This was my longest chapter so far and I'm happy to say that I enjoyed writing this chapter the most!**_  
_

**Anyways guys, R&R and pleaseeeeee pleaassseeeee FOLLOW OR FAVORITE! Itf you like it that is...  
**

**KKKKKKK BYEEEEE! ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Dead Inside

**Chapter 5: Dead Inside**

**Three Days Later:**

I swing open my front door, it slightly creaks.

It's been three days since I fought with my mother and we haven't talked since. There is a lot of tension when we are in the same room.

"I'm home." I say.

Immediately, three-year-old Posy runs into the room and I scoop her up into my arms.

"Hi, baby girl." I kiss her cheek and place her back on the floor.

She giggles and goes and plays with her rag doll.

Since we live in the Seam and aren't very wealthy, Posy is lucky to have the doll.

I got it for her last Christmas.

I put my game bag on the kitchen counter and look at Posy, "Where's mommy, Posy?"

"Wok." She replies in an effort to say work.

I nod, my mom has been awfully busy over the last few days. She is a washer woman. She collects people's dirty laundry, washes it, and then returns it to the owners.

She usually has to collect all of the dirty clothes and return the clean ones during the daytime and then she washes the dirty ones at night.

"Rory! Vick!" I call them.

Rory comes into the room, quickly followed by my youngest brother, Vick.

"What?" Rory asks.

"What do you want for dinner?" I ask, skinning a rabbit.

He raises an eyebrow, "Since when have you asked what we want to eat?"

I shrug, still skinning the rabbit.

"Rabbit chops and some carrots?" Rory grins.

I roll my eyes, he thinks it's funny that carrots are supposedly a rabbit's favorite food, meanwhile we are eating the rabbit and the carrots.

"Okay." I say putting the skin into my game bag. I can sell it at the Hob.

Vick comes over to me, "Can I help?"

"Me too?" Rory asks coming over as well.

I raise an eyebrow and reluctantly nod. We all have felt a little closer to each other since Katniss left for the Games.

Katniss is like their big sister, they miss her almost as much as I do.

Almost.

* * *

We, meaning me and my siblings, settle into our very small and uncomfortable couch, about to see the training scores.

Posy sits on my lap, Rory on the right of me and Vick to the left.

My mother is washing clothes in the kitchen and couldn't be bothered to come watch.

"Hello, all of Panem! Now is the time for the training scores to be revealed." A voice booms, the Capitol emblem on the screen.

The picture flickers off of the screen and then shows a picture of the District 1 girl, a number in front of her:9

I sigh, _What will Catnip get?_

More tributes and more numbers flash on the screen, but then it shows a picture of Katniss.

"Katniss Everdeen." The voice says, "With a score of...11!"

I nearly choke on my own saliva, an 11!

"Wow!" Rory smiles, "Almost a perfect score!"

I smile, "She might win. She'll get a lot of sponsors with a score like that!"

"Don't get too excited, Gale, she still has the interview tomorrow." Rory points out.

"That's right, she's not very good with words." I smile.

Peeta Mellark receives an eight and the television fades to black.

"Alright, time for bed." I tell Posy turning her around in my arms and standing up.

I carry her to my mother's room and lie her down on the bed. I kiss her forehead and she tells me something I won't forget.

"Cat will win Gal. She wuvs you." She drifts off to sleep without another word.

I think a moment, I know Posy is talking about love in a sibling sense, but what if Catnip _did _love me?

I shake my head, she already confessed to me on Reaping Day that she won't get married and won't have kids..._ever._

I drift into my own room and lie down on my bed. The last thought I have before I fall is asleep is...

_Not a bad score, Catnip, but you could have done better._

* * *

_Today it's Sunday.  
_

That's the first thought I have as I wake up.

Usually, today me and Katniss would stock up for the week.

"Guess it's just me today..." I whisper to myself climbing out of bed.

I put on some clothes and grab my game bag.

I got plenty of food for my family yesterday, so today I'm just going to focus on Katniss' family.

I am about to walk out the back door when my mother calls me, "Gale."

I look at her, "Yes?"

"We need to talk." She motions for me to follow her into the kitchen.

I sigh and trudge after her, "Yes?"

She sighs, "I didn't mean to make you upset, Gale. I just wanted you to know that I don't want you to get in trouble for missing school."

"But-" I start.

"No 'buts'. You can hunt, but you have to make sure that you don't do it while school is in session." My mom says, a angry glint in her eye.

I frown, "Okay."

She pats me on the back and I practically run out the back door.

I run to the gap in the fence and crawl under.

I retrieve my bow and head deeper into the woods.

I spot a rabbit so I shoot it and put it in my game bag.

_An 11, _I think, _Catnip could make it. Then I could tell her how I feel._

As I walk to check my snares I only have one thought, _She can make it._

* * *

I sit on the edge of the couch, watching the interviews that night.

So far I'd seen Districts one through eleven. Now it was twelve's turn.

An hour and six minutes. That's how long it took to get to Katniss. Now, as she walks up to Caesar, I know it was worth the wait.

She has her hair in one braid and she is wearing a dress that makes her look as if she is engulfed in flames.

_The girl on fire._

She and Caesar shake hands, " So, Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?"

Katniss seems dazed and there's a question in her eyes, _What did he say?_

After a moment of searching the audience, Katniss says, "The lamb stew."

Caesar laughs and I can't help laughing too. She's so nervous that it's scary.

"The one with the dried plums?" He asks and Catnip nods, "Oh, I eat it by the bucketful." He turns sideways to the audience, mocking horror, "It doesn't show, does it?"

The crowd shouts nice comments to him and he smiles.

"Now Katniss, when you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?" He raises an eyebrow at him.

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" She asks, earning herself a great laugh from the audience.

Catnip is doing well.

"Yes. Start then." He says smiling.

"I thought that Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I've ever seen and I couldn't believe that I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this either."She lifts up her skirt, "I mean look at it!"

Katniss twirls around once and Caesar says, "Oh, do that again!"

So she spins and spins and spins.

She stops and Caesar tells her, "Don't stop!"

"I have to, I'm dizzy!" Katniss giggles.

When has she ever giggled?

The rest of the interview goes by slowly. But then her time is up and she leaves the stage.

Peeta comes on and I decide to watch. After him and Caesar sniff each other, I stand up and am about to walk away when Caesar asks about a special girl in his life.

I roll my eyes and begin to walk to my room when I hear, "Because...Because...she came here with me."

I spin around, _What?!_

The camera cuts to Katniss who is blushing and trying to not look at the camera.

This can only mean one thing, _Katniss loves Peeta._

I feel dead inside.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this longgg chapter and please review because I know like that you guys like it but I want to know your thoughts.**

**KK 'till next time Hungry Fans ;)  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Let The Games Begin

**And The Games Begin**

_Recap:_

_I roll my eyes and begin to walk to my room when I hear, "Because...Because...she came here with me."_

_I spin around, What?!_

_The camera cuts to Katniss who is blushing and trying to not look at the camera._

_This can only mean one thing, Katniss loves Peeta._

_I feel dead inside._

* * *

"Gale." I hear a voice call my name in the back of my mind, but I ignore it.

"Gale..." Someone is shaking me by the shoulders now.

I blink open my eyes, it's my mom.

I groan and roll over in my bed.

"You have to get up! You have school!" She slaps my arm lightly.

I sit up, "Okay, I'm up. Can you leave the room so I can get dressed?"

My mother rolls her eyes, "Okay, Gale."

She leaves the room.

I sigh and stand up, instantly aware of the pounding headache I have.

_What happened last night?_

Then it comes rushing back to me. The interview, Katniss, the liquor, Peeta...

"Peeta!" I say, angered.

I pick up the nearest thing to me, a picture of my dad, and throw it at the wall. It smashes and the glass shatters, shards of glass falling to the ground.

I breathe heavily, trying to calm down.

I can't believe that Peeta Mellark is in love with Katniss. My Katniss.

I snarl, still angry and change out of my night attire, putting on clean clothes.

Why couldn't Peeta just find a different girl? He has almost the school drooling over him, but no. He settles for the one person that I am in love with. I hate him.

He could have Delly Cartwright. They are close friends. Or Madge. He could even have Joanne Langkast, the most popular girl in school for all he wants. Stupid Peeta.

I sigh and grab my school bag.

"Bye, Posy. Bye, Mom." I say walking out the front door and walking towards school.

I look at the sullen people as they shuffle towards the mines. Coal dust under their fingernails, exhaustion etched into their faces, and they're wearing worn out mine outfits.

I make my way to school and stop when I hear someone gossiping about Katniss and Peeta.

"Why Katniss? She's Seam filth." One girl says.

"I know! He could have me! I'm a towns person." Another girl says.

The third girl sighs, "I think that Katniss loves him back, though. Did you see her blushing and avoiding eye contact? So obvious!"

They all sigh and walk into the school.

I, however, am rooted to the spot. Fuming with anger. How dare they call her Seam filth!

I take a few deep breaths ad walk into the school.

_It's going to be a lonnggg day..._

* * *

"Tomorrow, the games begin." My teacher says in a nasal voice, "Instead of our usual studies, we will be devoting out time to watch the games in class."

I groan along with a couple other students.

"I know this year will be especially hard for_ some_ of you." She says looking directly at me, "For, this year's tributes are Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark."

I slump down in my chair.

The bell rings signaling that class is now over, "Goodbye, students. Happy Hunger Games."

I fume, "Nothing is happy about it..."

"What's that Gale?" My teacher asks.

My fellow classmates eyes train on me and I just stand up and leave the classroom, unable to deal with it.

"Gale!" Madge Undersee is running after me.

"What do you want?" I growl.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing..." She says sheepishly.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." I say walking away from her and exiting the school from an emergency exit door.

I sigh and walk to the front of the school and wait for my brothers and Prim.

"Hi, Gale!" Prim says bouncing down the front steps of the school.

I laugh, "Hey, Prim."

She seems like she's in a good mood. I hope she had a better day than I did.

My head is still splitting in two from the liquor from last night. I don't know why I drank half the bottle, but I did. I was so angry at Peeta, and Katniss, and even myself. If I had told Katniss how I really feel sooner, then she might already be mine. Now there is a chance that Peeta and Katniss will have a 'Hunger Games Romance'.

It's happened before in the games. The two tributes try to save one another, but ultimately both fail. I don't want that to happen to Katniss.

"Hi, Prim." Rory says coming over to us, "Gale."

I nod in acknowledgement and then say, "You two start walking home. I'll wait for Vick."

"Okay!" Prim says skipping away.

I laugh and Rory joins in, then he runs after her to catch up.

Vick finally descends the stairs, "It took you long enough." I say.

"Sorry. We were talking about the Games in class." He says rolling his eyes.

I freeze, rooted to the ground, "Okay well let's go." I say tensely, starting to walk.

* * *

I toss and turn, but I can't fall asleep. The games start in the morning and I'm probably as nervous as Katniss right now.

I sigh and stare at the ceiling for the longest time before my eyes begin to droop and I fall asleep.

* * *

_"Oh, Katniss...where are you?" The girl from District two, Clove, coos._

_Katniss cowers behind a bush._

_Clove laughs, "Trying to hide? Well that won't help you at all, dear."  
_

_She pulls a dagger out of her waistband.  
_

_"Now, Katniss, I'll make this easy for you. Come out and let me kill you, or I'll kill your little friend. What's his name? Oh, yeah. PEETA." Clove snarled.  
_

_Katniss silently stands up and faces her, "Fine. Kill me. I love him. I won't let him die."  
_

_I wince, my heart hurts.  
_

_Clove laughs, "There's your mistake, girl on fire. I'm still going to kill him."  
_

_"No!" Katniss yells before a dagger gets lodged in her chest._

_She falls to the ground and Clove laughs, "Bye, bye Girl on Fire."_

_And with that she throws a lit match onto Katniss, burning her into oblivion. _

* * *

__"No!"I scream, waking up in a cold sweat.

I pant,_ Katniss is still alive. Calm down, Gale._

I take a few deep breaths, she'll be okay, won't she?

* * *

My eyes are glued to the screen, here we go.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith's voice booms.

The tributes are now out in the open, on their pedestals.

"60, 59, 58, 57, 56..."

The camera squares in on Katniss' face and my heart skips a beat.

She is looking at the Cornucopia. The camera cuts to Peeta who is shaking his head, 'no'.

Katniss looks confused and then the countdown ends, "5,4,3,2,1..." The gong sounds.

_Let the Games begin._

* * *

__**I am a terrible person! I feel so bad for not updating this sooner! Sorry guys :(.  
**

**KK R&R pleasee!  
**

**Bye guyss!  
**


	7. Important! Read!

**Hey guys...okay here's the down low.I have been really busy with school, cross country, marching band, and my other stories so can we like take a break? I promise that I'll continue writing this, it's just that I don't know if I can juggle it right now. Sorry.**

**Anyways, check me out on twitter Bookworm2229...I need to know who actually likes my stories! KK guys, PEACE OUT!**


End file.
